With social progress and economic development, in recent years, wearable electronic products such as wrist watch or intelligent glasses are becoming more and more, which has become a trend. There are higher performance requirements for these wearable electronic products, and thus, the shape of electronic parts, which match the wearable electronic products, are required to be in conformity with the shape of wearable electronic products.
Nowadays, in order to fit human body, most of wearable electronic products are designed with curved structures. However, currently, almost all the loudspeakers of the wearable electronic products are designed with flat-shaped structures, which may not be well fit to the wearable electronic products of curved shape when being assembled, causing space waste and difficulty in assembly.
Since the wearable electronic products are decreasing in size and becoming thinner, it is not allowed to generate assembly space waste in existing wearable electronic products, and thus, there is a need to provide a new kind of loudspeaker, so that the electronic part, such as the loudspeaker can be well fitted to the curve-shaped wearable electronic products.